


Caught Between Light and Dark

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi! If you are currently taking requests I have one… the reader is the sister of Sam and Dean and Cas has a crush on her but so does Crowley. I guess I’m thinking some angst and fluff. Please and thank you in advance! I love your writing!
Kudos: 9





	Caught Between Light and Dark

Dancing around the bunker, you had a mixed CD in the stereo, volume turned up. The boys had left that morning for a case, so you knew you had a few days. You squealed when your favorite song came on- Bon Jovi’s It’s My Life. Hair brush in hand, you sang along, enjoying yourself. While you loved your older brothers, and weren’t embarrassed to be yourself, it was nice to really let loose now and then.

As the song ended, you heard clapping, making you scream. “Now that’s a show I’d buy tickets to, love.” You heard Crowley and turned, throwing your brush at him. “Is that any way to treat a guest?” He smirked.

You shot him a look before turning your music down. “Dean isn’t here, Crowley.” You sighed, sitting down.

“I’m not here to see those two.” He pointed out. “Simply came to see if you cared to join me for dinner.”

“Uh, sure.” You shrugged, not really having a problem with him. He’d never been an outright dick to you. While, sure, you had moments of being angry with him due to your brothers, it would always pass. “What time?”

He smiled. “I’ll fetch you at six, love.” With that, he was gone.

* * *

Come six, Crowley didn’t show. You shrugged it off. He was the king of hell. After quickly making yourself something to eat, you sat down at the table. Half way through your meal, you looked up to see blue eyes watching you. “Cas?”

“Hello, Y/N.” He gave you a smile.

“Dean isn’t here. He’s off on a case with Sam.” You told him, just as you’d basically told Crowley earlier.

He nodded. “I am aware of this.” You gave him an odd look. “I just came from there. They summoned Crowley, and I was no longer needed. Which benefited me, as I wanted to come see you.”

“Well, that explains him not showing up.” You sighed. “Did you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Was Crowley supposed to be here?”

You shrugged. “He invited me to dinner and never showed up, hence the late dinner.”

* * *

Over the next week, both Crowley and Cas were confusing you. If they were in the same room, they were shooting daggers at each other- more than usual. The boys even started to notice the little digs here and there. Crowley was paying more attention to you than usual. More than once you had walked into the kitchen to find roses, stuffed animals, or candy.

Finally, you were over it. You felt like you were going insane. You called both of them to the library, and forced them to sit down. “Now, I don’t know what’s going on between you two.” You started. “I don’t know if it’s a lover’s quarrel or _what_…but it needs to stop. The second the two of you are in a room, it gets awkward. Crowley, the gifts are lovely, really, but you need to stop. There are only so many places to put flowers, I’m running out of space for stuffed animals, and I’m going to get cavities.” You said gently. “Cas, you’re sweet, but you don’t have to check on my multiple times a day.”

Cas sighed. “I am sorry.” He said, sounding down. “I was under the impression that’s what one does when one cares about another person.”

“Wait, _what_?” You weren’t sure what he meant by that.

“I care for you. Very deeply.” He looked at you, his eyes locking with yours. 

Crowley scoffed. “Bloody hell.” He muttered, earning a look from both yourself and the angel. “I’ve had feelings for you for quite some time. Yet, the moment I decide to act on those feelings, Wings over there has them, too?”

“Are you implying I am simply showing interest because you admire her?”

“That’s _exactly _what I’m implying.”

You slammed your hands down on the table. “Both of you, stop!” You yelled. “I am not a chew toy to be fought over! I am a human being. I am able to make my own choices. And, as it stands at the moment, I’m not choosing either of you. I am going to go up to my room, and get some sleep. I will then go on a supply run in the morning. Got it? You need to chill out.”

* * *

The next morning, you didn’t go on the supply run. You’d wound up tagging along with the boys on a case. The vampires were targeting girls that looked a lot like you. Neither wanted to use you as bait, but it was your best bet. You could tell that Dean was still upset over the whole idea. His jaw was clenched, and he was gripping the steering wheel.

Cas and Crowley both object, to the point where they had both left in a huff. Crowley leaving a few colorful words in his wake. Part of you felt bad at having basically yelled at them, but you needed to get your point across.

* * *

The nest was a tad bigger than you expected, which meant more work. They had managed to capture you, and had you tied up in one of the ‘hidden’ rooms. Your eyes tried to focus as they finally opened, but there were no signs that pointed to where you were. “No use looking.” A voice came from behind you, your heart racing. “By the time they figure out about these rooms, you’ll be drained.” Feeling cold fingers on your neck, you let out a muffled sob. The hand moved into your hair, yanking your head to the side.

Your mind was screaming for Cas, hoping that he heard you. You squeezed your eyes shut, tears falling as you felt the teeth break your skin. It burned, feeling like your neck was on fire. Your breathing slowed as the vampire drank from you, your pulse weakening.

The sound of wings could be heard in the room, but it was so faint you thought you were imagining things. The vampire’s mouth was ripped from your neck, your head slightly falling forward. “Y/N.” Cas breathed once he had dealt with the vampire. He removed the restraints from your wrists, picking you up gently.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled when Cas brought you to the Impala.

“She’ll be okay, she’s just lot a bit of blood.” He said calmly. “I will heal her wounds, but I find it best we get back to the motel.” Cas slid into the back with you. Once the others were in the car, he put his fingers on your forehead, the wounds on your neck closing.

* * *

“Hey, you.” You heard Sam’s soft voice as you started to wake up. Blinking your eyes, you looked around. “There are no vampires here. Cas saved you.”

“Where’s Cas?” You asked. “I want to see Cas.”

Dean looked confused. “I’m not sure.” He shrugged. “He healed you, and left about an hour ago. Didn’t say where he was going.”

Your heart sank. Did he change his mind. “You’re awake. I was hoping to have time to return.” Cas was at the end of your bed with a balloon and a teddy bear. “I was under the impression it was appropriate to bring get well gifts.” He looked at you kindly, making you smile.

Your choice was made.


End file.
